1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liftable table, and more particularly to a table that can be adjusted upwardly or downwardly.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, users may work heavily relying on the assistance of computers, so it takes a long time for users to face the computer monitors. Since a height of a conventional table cannot be adjusted, the user needs to adjust a height of the chair to adjust a relative height between the user's eyes and the computer screen to enable the user to view the computer monitor at a more comfortable position and to reduce the pressure on the user's neck.
However, when the user remains seated on the chair and uses the computer for a long time, this will cause some damages to the user's health. Therefore, it has been advocated for users to stand up and change postures from time to time. When the user is standing, since the height of the conventional table cannot be adjusted, the height of the computer monitor cannot be adjusted. Then, the relative distance between the user's eyes and the computer monitor cannot be adjusted at the same time, and the user cannot use the computer when standing, and only after standing for a moment, the user sits down again and continues to work, and this is convenient in use.